


Помнить значит забыть

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Память – забавная штука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помнить значит забыть

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Помнить значит забыть  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Пейринги: Луи/Гарри  
> Объём: 134 слова  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Память – забавная штука.

Память – забавная штука. Управляет нами, обманывает нас, играет с нами. Показывает то, чего не было, и скрывает то, что было. Память – ловушка и сети. Зазеркалье прошлого. Осколки реальности. Щедро стирает одни моменты прошлого и перерисовывает другие. Человеческая память – хитрая штука. Но Гарри она не врет. Не лукавит, не прячет, не сомневается. Гарри помнит все. Идеальная память. Расстройство – по медицинским учебникам. Дар – по словам многих. Проклятье – по мнению Луи. Потому что человеческая память не бездонна, не бесконечна. Однажды у нее окончится место. И создавая место для новых воспоминаний, память сотрет все старые.  
Каждое утро Луи спрашивает Гарри: "твоя оценка на первой контрольной по физике", "сколько стоило пиво в Париже в нашем первом туре", "цвет рубашки Лиама пятого сентября позапрошлого года". И Гарри говорит, отвечает, не ошибается. И Луи ждет того дня, когда Гарри не ответит.


End file.
